Mistletoe
by Allie Ielan
Summary: Smutty christmas oneshot. Myka/Claudia femslash. This is a reposting of this story, only minor edits have happened.


**A/N:** Sorry it has been so long guys, I promise to update my other stories soon. Anywho, this is a reposting of mistletoe. Mistletoe is pure femslash smut, don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own warehouse 13.

* * *

**Mistletoe**

**by Allie Ielan**

Claudia glared at the light string. She could have sworn that not five minutes ago it was completely tangle free. Artie had asked her to decorate the warehouse for Christmas and she had spent the past six hours working her ass off with almost no progress to show.

"I've spent all fucking day on this and what have I gotten done?" Claudia wondered out loud.

"It looks like quite a lot from where I'm standing." Myka said.

Claudia spun around and her face lit up when she saw her girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"You're just saying that." Claudia smiled as she climbed down from the ladder.

"Honey, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Myka didn't even bother to disguise her look up and down Claudia.

"Say that to me when we're back at the b and b." Claudia grinned as she glanced up at the ceiling above the doorway, "Look, mistletoe."

Myka glanced up and smiled brightly, "Are you going to kiss me or you going to wait for Pete to get here."

Claudia, not bothering to reply, set her tangled up lights down and quickly closed the distance between them. Smiling she looked up at the taller brunette.

_I am the luckiest girl in the whole fucking world. Any gods out there, thanks._ Claudia thought before standing on her toes and kissing Myka gently.

Even though they had been dating for almost six months now, Claudia was always amazed by their kisses. Smiling into the kiss she gently nipped at Myka's bottom lip, begging for entry. Myka responded by opening her mouth, and as Claudia slipped her tongue in moaning loudly. Claudia slowly slid her right hand down Myka's back stopping briefly on her lower back. Myka's hands went to her ass pulling her closer.

Tongues intertwining, Claudia walked them both backwards towards the table. When her legs hit it she stopped and pulled away from the kiss getting a frustrated groan from Myka. Smiling briefly at her lover Claudia quickly cleared off the table and hurried over to the computer.

"Claudia." Myka said with an exasperated sigh.

"Dude we don't want Pete or Artie bursting in her, now do we?" Claudia smiled at the sigh she heard from Myka.

Turning around she grinned at the look on Myka's face, "You're so cute when your annoyed."

"Are you done yet?"

"I dunno, perhaps I can drag it out a bit longer." Claudia gave Myka a mischievous smile.  
"You do that and you won't be getting any." Myka grumbled.

Claudia smiled and closed the distance between them and resumed their kiss. Slipping her right hand lower she encountered the bottom of Myka's shirt. Myka moaned as Claudia slipped her hand up Myka's shirt. Bringing her hand around to Myka's stomach, Claudia gently traced the faint lines of Myka's abs. Slowly she slid her hand up further until she encountered the bottom of Myka's breast, winning her yet another moan. Her hand gently cupped Myka's breast before tweaking the nipple.

Claudia broke the kiss and begin to kiss down Myka's neck. At the top of Myka's shirt she pulled away and started to try and unbutton Myka's shirt. Not the easiest thing to do when your in a hurry.

"Damn buttons." Claudia muttered.

"Here let me do it." Myka moved Claudia's hands and quickly unbuttoned her shirt.

As Myka removed her shirt Claudia admired her lovers body. Claudia would have liked the red lacy bra more if it hadn't been covering up Myka's perfect breasts. Moving to take it off she was stopped by Myka.

"Not until you lose some clothing." Myka smiled flirtatiously at Claudia.

Claudia grinned and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Tantalizingly slowly she stripped it off, leaving her in a black bra.

"Wow, Claudia." Myka pulled Claudia into a deep kiss.

Claudia smiled as their tongues danced before pulling away and continuing her kisses down her lover's neck. She gently sucked on her Myka's neck knowing that the hicky would make Pete wonder. When she encountered the material of Myka's bra Claudia didn't hesitate to remove it. After discarding the annoying article of clothing she moved her attention to Myka's nipples. Already they were hard as, well hard nipples. Claudia gently kissed and sucked the right nipple before gently nipping it.

Myka moaned loudly in response, "Ungh Claudia."

Claudia smiled and lightly flicked it with her tongue before moving to the left breast. Licking around the nipple she took her time. Claudia knew exactly how much Myka enjoyed this. As she kissed the nipple Claudia was rewarded with another loud moan from Myka.

Done with Myka's breasts Claudia slowly kissed her way down Myka's stomach. At the top of Myka's gray slacks she stopped and undid her belt. Teasingly she stood back up and kissed Myka on the lips. Myka surprised Claudia by slipping her hand down the back of Claudia's jeans.

Breaking the kiss momentarily Myka said, "Commando? Kinky."

Claudia grinned and leaned back into the kiss her own hands working on Myka's pants. After some struggling she finally lifted Myka to sit on the table and yanked off her pants. Myka had gotten Claudia's jeans down a little so Claudia took the opportunity to yank them off herself before returning to the kiss. Myka struggled with the clip on Claudia's bra as Claudia pushed Myka back on the table. Claudia was now lying on top of Myka with her thigh between Myka's legs. She gently put pressure on Myka's clit. Myka moaned into their kiss and then finally managed to remove Claudia's bra.

Claudia smiled and slipped her hand under the waistband of Myka's red thong. With a quick twist she snapped the thong and cast it aside. Claudia pulled away from Myka and lowered herself such that her head was between Myka's thighs. She gently kissed the inside of Myka's right thigh then the inside of her left thigh. Myka grabbed the back of Claudia's head and moaned in anticipation.

Claudia kissed slowly up to where Myka needed her. Stopping she breathed out gently and was rewarded with Myka's hips bucking towards her.

"Damn it Claudia, quit teasing."

"What do you want?"

Myka's hips bucked again as Claudia's lips brushed against her clit.

"Claudia." Myka moaned as Claudia kissed right above where she needed it most, "Fuck me. Please do it."

That was all the incentive that Claudia needed before she moved in to kiss Myka's clit.

"Unngh." Myka moaned.

"Shit Myk, you're so wet."

Claudia slowly licked between her girlfriend's folds and then slipped her tongue inside of Myka. Claudia pulled her tongue out and went back to Myka's clit. As she sucked she slipped her pointer finger into her lover. Myka groaned as her hips bucked. Claudia pumped her fingers in and out of Myka at a steady rate.

"Fuck, Claudia." Myka moaned.

Claudia smiled as she nipped gently at Myka's clit and slipped a second finger into Myka.

"Oh god!" Myka exclaimed, her hand pushing Claudia's head into her harder.

Claudia pumped her fingers faster and a moment later was rewarded with her girlfriend screaming out.

"Shit. Claudia, oh god Claudia." Myka said as she came.

Claudia kept pumping her fingers as Myka rode the waves of her orgasm. As she finally collapsed back onto the table Claudia removed her fingers and slid up so she was face level with her lover.

Myka pulled her into a gentle kiss and then smiling said, "Can we keep mistletoe up all year round?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, please review. (I promise to update other stories soon, no really I do. Life's been a bitch, sorry.)


End file.
